<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>English Rose by TheoldStone1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757555">English Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000'>TheoldStone1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, AU Royalty, Rags to Riches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby "Rubella" Rosewood and Yang Rosewood-Xiao Long were born into one of the highest powers in England, but when Duchess Summer Rose is accused of Treason and Executed, it is up to her daughters to redeem their family name. will they succeed? or suffer the same fate as their mother? Only time will tell...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From Rags to Riches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Public work, I accept any feedback, but I will delete any comments that go too far. Ruby "Rubella" Rosewood and Yang Rosewood-Xiao Long were born into one of the highest powers in England, but when Duchess Summer Rose is accused of Treason and Executed, it is up to her daughters to redeem their family name. will they succeed? or suffer the same fate as their mother? Only time will tell...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been a rough life for Ms. Ruby "Rubella" Rosewood, But what she and her Sister Yang didnt realize is that Their mum shortly after Dying had left her fortune and Rosewood manner in London's rich Countryside to them... the 7 year old, accompanied by her 9 year old sister packed their things up and left for Crest side, an old Countryside known for its calm summers and rich winters.</p><p>15 Years later...</p><p>"Ladies and Gentleman, her lady Ruby Rubella Rose" Yang announced much to Ruby's Disgust, "oh posh my dear sister, I dont want to make a big deal out of a simple walk around London, after all, ever since mum was ceased by Queen elizabeth's guard and charged with treachery, Weve been out of the manor. its because of father's caretaking of us that we've been poor for so bloody long!" Ruby snapped at yang, knowing very well not to argue with her in this state of anger.</p><p>a few hours after the stroll ensued</p><p>"I cant believe you embarrassed me in front of ms Blackwood, her family owns the 2nd highest ranking nobility... the 2nd! and we're... the 7th, this cant be happening, no" Ruby was in a cloistered panic</p><p>"I know, Ill perform a ceremony in honour of the new Statue going up in 2 weeks, although, we need something that'll win over a crowd... A tea party! that should do the trick" Yang Suggested</p><p>"Perhaps, but we need something to keep our guests entertained, Like games, Polo, Croquet and for the eccentrics, a book club, no, a badminton Tournament!" Ruby was certainly on a roll here, or as the victorians said, Onto something with her train of thought.</p><p>{to be continued}</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ms Schnee and Ms Belladonna Blackwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's the 2nd chapter, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>on the day of the unveiling</p><p>"We are here to honour Ms. Summer Rosewood with an honourary statues with her last words... t-thus kindly i scatter..." Yang wept as she signalled for the tarp to be removed, revealing whom was once the top ranking noble she was in life, and the corpse she is in death.</p><p>a few hours of lively and sound activities later</p><p>"Ms. Rosewood, Is zis a Bad time?" Ms. Blackwood approached the quietly Bawling Future Queen " its alright, what do you need?" Ruby sniffled, Clearly her makeup had been running, and soon as she tasted it, she wiped her make up off and sipped her tea to suppress the salty taste.</p><p>"You and your sister, You are very close, no?" Ms Blackwood asked</p><p>"Correct, why?" Ruby was puzzled</p><p>"Because it zeems to me zat zis memorial Ground is very important, My mozer knew her very well" Blake answered</p><p>"Good to know you care Ms. Blackwood" Ruby shook Blake's hand. when she left, ruby notices that Weiss Schnee, heiress of the German Dynasty was listening in, a fan over her mouth as she strode past the future queen.</p><p>"What Foolish Motives, nein! idiotic Motives, I dont even believe there can be another Rosewood Empire, Ive seen what you've done and im proud, even if it is Lukewarm." Weiss was mildly impressed but sarcastically disgusted, but was that all they were going to deal with.</p><p>{To be Continued}</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blake is French and Weiss is German, Ruby and Yang are English, but anyhow, I hope you liked this fic, im adding more chapters eventually.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading, and I hope everyone has a good day, leave kudos if you liked and subscribe to see the latest chapters, see you all again soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>